


Camping - Third times the Charm?

by auntylala



Series: Parallel Lives [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: Number three in the camping series in Parallel Lives.  This time Jack's plan is fool proof.  It's been three years since the South of France debacle and this time he's got it all worked out.  And if anything does go wrong, well, it wont be his fault...No beta, I own nothing (except a few original characters and crazy story lines) and this was first posted a fear years back on fanfiction.net but I've worked it over a bit since then.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack strode into the office and clapped his hands together.  
Carys looked up and rolled her eyes.  
'You, young lady, have been spending too much time with Ianto.'  
'Whatever, you've got something planned, I can tell.'  
Jack tilted his head to one side. 'How?'  
'I can see the storm clouds filled with big fat piles of doom gathering in your aura.'  
'I don't know what you've been reading young lady.' He looked up as Cassie stepped into the office, three coffees and a plate of melting moments on a tray.  
'As requested Jack, but this better be good.'  
Carys laughed. 'He's up to something.'  
'Better hide his credit card and change the internet password before he books another weekend away.' Cassie handed Carys her coffee before pulling up a seat and looking expectantly at Jack. 'Oh.' Judging by the look on his face she suspected she'd been right. 'Please tell me it isn't the South of France again, or, Blackpool.'

Jack picked his coffee up and sighed. 'Thank you for your vote of confidence and I hear Blackpool is actually quite nice this time of year. By the way, your Christmas bonus has been cancelled.'  
Carys laughed as she shook her head. 'What are you planning this time Jack.'  
'Thank you Carys, and that trip to France was three years ago.' Not that anyone ever let him forget.  
'Wasn't France three years after that camping trip you took him on in the first place?'  
'Oh shut up.' Jack grinned. 'This time I really have it all worked out, and if it goes tits up -.'  
The two women chimed together. 'Which it will.'  
'Yes, well this time it wont be my fault.'

Carys and Cassie exchanged a look and Carys groaned.  
'Jack, what are you up to?'  
'It's our ninth wedding anniversary, and Gareth is away at a school camp next week.'  
Cassie shrugged. 'So you don't need a babysitter then.'  
'Nope. And as it happens, the two of you will be in charge of the rest of the arrangements.'  
'What?'  
'That's right. I want a proper suite in the best hotel in Cardiff, room service, private dinner for two. Something with a spa for massages and pedicures or something.' He frowned. 'You aren't taking notes.'  
Carys rolled her eyes again and picked up a pen and her note pad. 'Fancy hotel, room service, dinner for two, massage and spa. Anything else.'  
Cassie looked over her shoulder. 'Don't forget a decent tub and bubble bath.'  
'We could get a bottle of champers.'  
'And roses and chocolates on the pillow.'  
'Would a violin at dinner be too much?' Carys looked up and Jack was gone. 'Did he say when for?'

Cassie shook her head as she reached for a calender. 'Duno, but the kid goes on camp on Monday and he's back Friday so how about Wednesday night?'  
Carys checked the date and shook her head. 'Major sale in Cambridge that day, Jack's been planning it for weeks.'  
'You can't go?'  
'Wilson's busy with training up the latest newbies at Torchwood and Da's not been feeling well so I can't ask him to take the twins. And they wont fit in your flat with your three and Andy.'  
Cassie grinned. At two the twins where quite a handful. 'Fair call. Why not book them in for Monday night then?'  
'That should work.'

Ianto grinned as Jack walked towards him, sipping his coffee and holding a half eaten melting moment in the other hand. 'All sorted then?'  
'Ah ha, the girls are in charge of all the details, just, try and act surprised.'  
Ianto shook his head. 'The hardest part will be Cassie keeping this to herself.'  
'That was your idea my love, not mine. And I didn't say she couldn't tell you.'  
Ianto straightened Jack's shirt and brushed the crumbs away. 'You have a customer.'  
Jack swallowed the last of his coffee before turning the Harkness charm on and greeting the well dressed young woman looking at the jewellery on display. 'Hello, I'm Jack.'

Cassie looked up and saw a crowd of their regular coffee drinkers walking in. 'I've got to get back to it or Ianto will wonder what I'm up to.'  
'Crap, do you think Jack wants him to know about this?'  
Shrugging she shook her head. 'I don't know, I wont say anything if he doesn't.'  
Carys nodded, wondering how that was going to work. 'I'll give the hotel a call and see what I can book in.'  
'It's sweet, even if it hasn't worked out for them yet, that Jack still tries to book time away for them.'  
'Is that envy Cassandra?' Carys grinned at her friend. 'I could suggest Wilson drop a few hints to Andy at work you know.'  
Looking out into the shop Cassie grinned. 'You might just get your chance, looks like the SUV just pulled up out front.'

Owen parked the SUV and called over his shoulder. 'Come on you lot, look lively.' He waited until everyone disembarked before locking the door and holding his arm out to Tosh. 'I could murder a coffee right now.'  
She accepted his arm as they followed Wilson and Andy into the shop. 'I'm not sure why you all felt the need to come along too.'  
Owen snorted. 'Half the team is married to half of them indoors of course they were going to tag along. And you know me, your wish is my command.'  
'You have a good point, don't let it go to your head mind.'  
They were greeted by Jack as Carys and Cassie both hugged their husbands and discreetly checked them over for scratches. The team had spent the previous evening chasing weevils and it was something that even just over nine years since they had all met still made the girls nervous.  
'I'll be glad when we can introduce the new recruits to the joys of weevil hunting, give these two the night off once in a while.'  
Owen shrugged. 'The lads knew what they were signing on for.'  
'Their wives didn't.'

He sighed softly as he pulled his wife into his arms. It was a familiar argument and one neither had an answer for. 'We can't stop living our lives because of the what if's Tosh. Andy was a cop, he could have been killed in a bar brawl. You've seen what these Welsh get like on a Saturday night. A few pints of bitter, a curry or a kebab and they think they can fly.'  
'No different to the English then.'  
'Hay, I used to resemble that remark.' Owen laughed softly as he pulled Tosh up beside him and kept hold of her hand. 'Let's just try this new blend of coffee Ianto's come up with and you can look at the jewellery again.'  
Her eyes lit up. 'Do you think they have any new pieces in?'  
Owen groaned but they both knew he didn't mean it. 'Talk to Carys, she sometimes keeps the good stuff back if she can hide it from Jack.'  
'He's remarkably good at this bric-a-brac stuff he does.'

Owen looked around the shop and grinned. 'It's a lot less bric than when he first started.' The furniture had slowly become more elegant over the years. The junk more refined and the collectables side attracted a larger proportion of the twin set and pearls market than Clives Curios ever had. And the coffee, that had always been good, but with the benefit of Jack's charm Ianto was able to milk his contacts for better deals. The brand new coffee machine looked right at home, all brass and chrome surrounded by Victorian tables and old books. Very steam punk, was the words he'd heard some teenager use last time he was here. 'I'll get the coffees in.' He watched her dart over to the jewellery counter, as Carys approached her with a leather covered box he knew from past experience was usually velvet lined and contained diamonds or similar. He shrugged, they earned good money. Besides, it impressed Tosh's mother no end when she turned up wearing them. Lessened the impact of his being English.

Carys smiled as Tosh picked up the pearl and sapphire necklace and draped it around her long elegant neck. The woman was made for wearing jewels and always had the best taste. 'I put these away special so you could get first dibs on them. I've been able to track the jeweler who made them back to 1901. Pearls, diamonds and sapphires.'  
Tosh gave a happy sigh. There was a necklace and matching bracelet both with triple strands of pearls with a tear drop sapphire centre piece surrounded by smaller diamonds. They were matched with two pairs of earrings, one set of tear drop sapphires, the second of pearls. Carys had written a price down for Tosh and she just nodded. Her cousin had a christening coming up and she wanted something to wear that would make a statement. And this she suspected would do just that. 

She felt Owen standing beside her as he placed a coffee on the counter.  
'Let's see it then.'  
Tosh showed him the set and he whistled softly.  
'That is going to make your cousin green with envy Toshiko.'  
Carys laughed, she'd heard about the rivalry between the two cousins. 'That reminds me, we haven't had a girls night out for a while. The local trade college is doing hair and make up again.'  
'We should book in.'

Owen retreated, once they started talking secret women's things he knew it was his cue to leave. He joined Andy and Wilson and shook his head. 'They are planning a hair thing again.'  
Wilson groaned. 'Great, that leaves us holding the bairns.'  
Andy just laughed. 'You're the idiot who had twins.'  
'That wasn't my fault, and you can talk mr lets have one more.'  
Owen sipped his coffee and said nothing. Sometimes silence was easier.

Jack slid into the empty seat next to Owen, his voice soft. 'How's things?'  
'Other than a desire to bang some heads together? We had a late one chasing weevils, again, so I guess they need to let out some steam.'  
'I thought the girls were a bit worried this morning.'  
'Sometimes I wonder if one day.' He sighed. 'If I wont be able to send the boys home safely, or that I wont be able to do enough to save them when they get hurt.'  
Jack sighed. 'It never gets easier, unless you lock your emotions away.'

Owen laughed sharply. 'Have you ever been married to a woman? Like that's an option.'  
'Oh it's always an option, it's just not a very good one, but what's up with the weevils?'  
'You don't think another fight club could have broken out? The weevil crap we're dealing with has a similar feel to it and the numbers of sightings are up again.' He watched the older man shrug.  
'Who ever really knows. It's people who constantly surprise me, you find so many ways to die it becomes too easy to forget how to live.' Jack smiled. 'Then you find someone like Ianto.'  
'I'm happy with my Tosh, although my other biggest issue right now is getting the lad settled into school.'

Jack grinned. 'Ianto was a bit lost when Gareth started.'  
'That why you took him to France?'  
'Why does no one let that go?'  
'Because it's so funny. You planning any more trips away for the two of you?'  
'Next week, Gareth's on school camp.'  
Wilson and Andy joined the conversation, putting their cups down as they heard this and both groaned.  
Jack nodded at this. 'Oh you two would be right to be worried since your wives are the ones organising everything.'  
'Bugger. Carys'll be wanting a weekend away now.'  
'She might have said something to that effect.' Jack gave the Scot a smug smile over his coffee. 'Tell you what, I'll give her a break so she can talk to you about it if you like.' Rising from his seat he walked away, laughing at the stream of Gaelic that followed him. Thankful he didn't understand it or he'd be sure his ears would have turned red.

Wilson shook his head as he looked at Andy. 'What are you laughing at?'  
'Well, remember that weekend when I took Cassie to Bristol?'  
'A year ago right?'  
'When do you think we decided to work on baby number three.' He slapped his friend on the back. 'You might get that son after all my friend.'  
'Some how I doubt it very much. She dina have a good time of it with the girls, and she has nae let me forget it either.'  
Owen just drank his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Carys grinned at Cassie as she checked to make sure Ianto wasn't in ear shot. 'I've got it all sorted.'  
'That's what Jack said last time.'  
'This is me making the arrangements. I've told Jack they are booked in for dinner at the hotel Monday night.'  
'I'm sure Jack could have organised that himself.'  
'Well yeah, but I think he just wants someone else to blame if it doesn't go well.'  
Cassie shrugged. 'I suppose so, but not saying anything to Ianto is driving me spare. I don't know if I can last the next few days until Monday.'

Carys just grinned. 'Well you have to.'  
'Alright, so you booked the private dinner in the suite then?'  
'Yep, got the penthouse booked and everything.'  
'At the Wellington? Wont that cost an arm and a leg? I mean it's the company credit card sure but Carys, that place isn't cheep.'  
'That's the thing, turns out Monday nights are really quiet for most places around here, so it's dead cheep. I did mention it was a bit of a second honeymoon for them, wedding anniversary and all that.'  
'Go on then.'  
'So they get there for a private dinner followed with hot stone massages and a facial.'

Cassie cut in. ' Hang on, you did explain it's for two blokes right?'  
Carys laughed. 'I thought the facial would be a treat.'  
'Probably not the facial Jack had in mind but go on.'  
'Cassie, really.'  
'What? I have a three month old baby in the house as well as a three year old and a five year old. Please don't ask me when the last time I had sex was.'  
'I wasn't going to. Anyway, here comes Ianto so I'll fill you in on the rest later.' She vanished as Ianto approached Cassie.

'If I didn't know better I'd think the two of you were up to something.'  
Shaking her head Cassie said nothing, wishing she was better at keeping secrets. And envious of the idea of a hot stone massage. 'Just girl talk.' She grabbed a cloth and moved around to wipe already clean tables. Anything to get though the next few days.  
'Cassie.'  
She looked up. 'Ianto?'  
'It's not going to get any busier today, why don't you finish up and go play with your kids or get a manicure or whatever it is girls do these days. I hear facials are very nice.'

She froze, exploring his poker face for any clue he might have heard what she'd been talking to Carys about but found none. 'Yeah, thanks Ianto. I might do that.'  
'Don't forget I'm opening up tomorrow, Jack has to be up early to get to an estate sale so I'll be up anyway.'  
'Thanks Ianto, do you need Andy to drop Gareth at school tomorrow when he runs Alwyn in?'  
'He's staying over at a friends so he'll go to school from there.'  
'House to yourselves aye.'  
Ianto nodded, the barest hint of a smile on his otherwise expressionless face. 'Oh yes.'

Jack walked over, watching Cassie all but skip out the door. 'It's driving her up the wall isn't it.' Smiling as his husband nodded. 'We have the house to ourselves tonight don't we.'  
'We could get a takeaway in.'  
Jack nodded as he stepped closer and whispered in Ianto's ear. 'We could also have sex in every room of the flat.' He could feel Ianto's pulse pick up speed as his lips brushed the Welshman's skin. 'In fact, Carys could close up and we could get started on that right now.'  
Turning into Jack Ianto nodded as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. 'I think that's a brilliant idea.'

Carys looked over and rolled her eyes as she saw Jack and Ianto snogging. There was no other word for it, they weren't kissing sedately, they were having a full on snog. She didn't really mind though. If it hadn't been for these two crazy idiots she would never have met Wilson nor would she have Cassie for a friend.  
She also would probably have never found out about weevils and the fact aliens popped in and out of Cardiff on a semi regular basis but this was the life she lived. And by the looks of things she was closing up early today as Jack mumbled something at her before they disappeared out the back. It wasn't a bad life, she had all the coffee she could drink and first pick of the jewellery. She also had a fantastic husband and two beautiful little girls who adored their grandda and a job she loved.

Clothes littered the floor as Jack and Ianto undressed each other, each desperate to explore as much skin as they could. Kisses filled with tongue and teeth as they nipped and marked the skin they exposed.  
'Where's Gareth staying?'  
'That Anwen kid's place.'  
Jack frowned, trying to place the name. 'Isn't that a girl?'  
'Jack, they're eight.'  
'Fair enough, now, why are you still wearing clothes?'  
Ianto grinned as he moved away from Jack and dropped his shirt before moving to his belt. 'We haven't played hide and seek for a while.' Tongue moistening his lips as he smiled at Jack. 'Even if you cheat.'  
'I do no such thing.' Leaping across the room he tackled Ianto onto the sofa. 'Now, as I said before, why are you still wearing clothes?'

Ianto traced his fingertips over Jack's face. 'Do you know how much I love you?'  
'Every time you hand me a coffee I know.'  
Ianto frowned.  
'Ah ha.' Jack continued. 'Because you take a sip to make sure it's perfect.'  
'Maybe I just like licking your things.'  
Rolling his hips forward Jack grinned. 'I've got something you can lick now if you like.'  
Ianto sighed. 'I fell into that one didn't I.'  
'I hope you never get tired of falling into me Ianto Harkness-Jones.'  
'I accepted forever Jack, with you. No regrets, remember'

He grinned down at his husband and kissed the tip of his nose. 'Good because I keep my promises. Now, again, why are you still wearing clothes?' His hands moved to their pants and soon they were rutting against each other naked as their mouths danced and tongues tangled. Every unspoken word whispered of love as timeless as they both were. Lube was pulled out from between sofa cushions and Jack just grinned when he found the butt plug still in place from their morning play.  
'Ianto!'  
He smiled at Jack. 'I liked how it felt.'  
'You mean you've been walking around all day with this.' Giving the plug a gentle twist. 'Still inside you?'  
'If you will recall, that isn't the only thing still inside me.'  
Jack just groaned as he lubed himself up and withdrew the butt plug. Replacing it with his cock in a single stroke before slinging Ianto's legs over his shoulders. He angled himself so he was hitting Ianto's prostate as he lost himself in the need he felt surrounding him.

Ianto felt his eyes roll back as he felt Jack moving in him, through him, and most importantly, with him. All he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears and time stopped for a moment as he made love with Jack. Toes curling as pleasure flooded his body and his cry echoed with Jack's. He'd missed the casual way they had been able to fuck on any surface in the flat they chose. But he wouldn't give his son up for it. It helped that the boy had friends and family he could spend the occasional night with. Leaving two men free to fuck themselves into exhaustion in a way they didn't feel as free to when a child slept two doors down the hall from their bedroom.  
Crying out Jack collapsed on Ianto and sighed as contentment filled him. 'You want the plug back in?'  
Ianto nodded, it was the best way to keep the sofa clean, and he liked how it felt knowing who had put it there. 'Please.'  
Jack grinned as he obliged. 'Your wish is my command.'

Ianto smiled. 'Is it now?'  
'Yep.'  
'Hmm, I might have an idea then, but we would have to move to the bedroom.'  
'I can do that.' Wondering what Ianto was thinking. He wasn't sure even their long life together would be enough for him to learn to read Ianto's poker face.  
'Good, I want you to go into the bedroom, shut the curtains and lay on the bed with your eyes closed.' He watched as Jack nodded and rose to his feet. Head lifting so he could follow the perfectly sculptured arse disappearing from view. Rolling his shoulders back he rose to his feet and followed Jack. He checked that the eyes were closed as instructed before unlocking a draw and returning to the bed.

Jack lay back wondering what Ianto was doing, but knowing if he opened his eyes he'd be blindfolded he didn't look. He jumped slightly when he felt the coolness of a metal ring being slid over his cock.  
'You can open your eyes Jack.'  
The first thing he saw was the cock ring Ianto was wearing, it matched the one he too was now sporting. He was about to move when Ianto straddled his waist and shook his head.  
'I will tie your hands to the bed if you do that. In fact.' Ianto smiled. 'I might just do that anyway.'   
Pulling a silk scarf out, securing Jack's hands above his head. Leaning down he trailed kisses along Jack's clavicle and down his chest. As he moved down Jack's body Ianto ignored the cock pressing against him as hands moved to stroke his lover's arse. With the panting below him as his guide he slipped the first lubricated finger in, followed by a second and third. Judging Jack was ready he lubricated his cock and began slowly easing it inside in place of his fingers.  
'You like that Jack?'  
'God yes Ianto, more.'  
'More?' He grinned as he picked up the pace and moved his hips so he was hitting Jack's prostate. The writhing man beneath him mewling desperately as hips thrust against his. Flesh slapping on flesh as Ianto set a demanding pace leaving Jack begging for his release. Straining against the silk binding his wrists.

'Na ah Jack, you don't come until I say you do.' Reaching down to check the cock ring was firmly in place. 'Not a single drop.'  
All Jack could do was thrust his hips up and pant the same word over and over as pleasure overwhelmed him. 'Ianto.' His tone begging for release he was being denied. His body screaming at him as wave after wave pounded against his prostate. He thought he was going to black out as he started seeing falling stars. Judging his moment Ianto released the cock rings and untied Jack.

Jack felt boneless as Ianto cleaned them up before pulling a blanket over them. Snuggling into his husband he grinned as his breathing returned to normal. 'We need to do this more often Ianto.'  
'Farm the boy out and fuck like teenagers?'  
'Not teenagers, even I didn't know what I was doing as a teenager. Newly-weds maybe, we had some fun then didn't we.'  
Ianto grinned. 'Oh yes, we did.' He sighed softly as he spooned up against Jack. 'I like what we do now too.'  
Kissing Ianto's shoulder Jack hummed his agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter does mention a turtle related goldfish incident...

Ianto handed Jack a coffee and stifled a yawn of his own. 'Why did I let you talk me into playing poker after we finally got that takeaway in?'  
'Because you love me.' Kissing his nose Jack grinned. 'And how long are you going to torment Cassie about this hotel stay? She must be bursting at the seams by now.'  
Ianto started to shrug and got side tracked into another yawn. 'I have my hobbies and you have yours. Now bugger off and buy some more crap so you can pay for this fancy evening the girls are cooking up for us.'  
'Yes sir.'  
'I thought that was my line. Go.' 

Ianto leaned against the doorway until he watched Jack climb into his car and drive away. Turning back he muttered unflattering things in Welsh about being up before dawn and decided to get some scones into the oven. There was always something that needed doing before the customers started banging down the door for their morning caffeine hit.

Cassie whistled as she let herself into the shop, she recognised the dreamy look in Ianto's eyes as one she probably wore in her own. 'Good night then.'  
Ianto nodded. 'And you?' Taking her smile for a yes. 'I'll be sure to note it on the calendar then.'  
'Cheeky sod.' She took in the scones and cupcakes cooling and rolled her eyes. 'How bloody early did you get up. No, scratch that.' She shook her head. 'I've decided I don't need to know.'  
'You probably don't. I'll get you a coffee in then.'  
'Thanks Ianto.'

They settled into their prep and soon the cabinets were stocked with muffins and scones and the cupcakes were iced and ready to go when the first customers trickled in the door.  
Cassie had often marveled at the way Jack and Ianto had set the place up. The coffee shop side was able to be sectioned off from the collectables without looking like a cafe tucked into an unloved corner of a junk shop. Not that they usually locked the collectables side away. It wasn't uncommon for a customer to browse while waiting for a coffee and put a hold on something they wanted to take a longer look at later.

Carys looked up when a Harwoods van pulled up outside the shop. Frowning she called Ianto over. 'Jack didn't tell me to expect a delivery today. He isn't even back yet.'  
Ianto shook his head. 'Gareth stayed at his friends last night, Rhys said he'd drop his bag by on his way past.' He headed over to met the man he'd become friends with. Bonding over their children's mutual friendship and all the times he'd picked up and delivered various pieces in the collectables side of the business.  
'Hi ya Ianto. That husband of yours not around then?'  
'He's at another sale or something today.'  
'Alrighty then, be a bit more work my way with a bit of luck.'  
'I thought you were the manager, what are you doing making deliveries?'  
'One of my drivers called in sick and it meant I could drop this off.' Handing Ianto a duffel bag. 'He's a bright boy that one of yours. Keeps my Anwen on her toes.'

'Keeps all of us on ours and all.' Ianto agreed. 'Can I get you a coffee or anything? On the house.'  
'Wouldn't say no, make the best coffee in Cardiff you do.' Rhys followed Ianto and watched, mesmerised as the coffee was produced. 'Right skill you have there an all.'  
'Thanks, you watching the game this weekend?'  
'I am, managed to get tickets and everything. Oh ho, and here's the little terror himself.'  
Ianto looked around as Gareth dashed into the shop, followed by Jack.  
'Tad, dad picked me up from school. Hello Mr Williams.'  
'Hello lad, just dropping your bag in I were and telling your tad about the game.' He looked back at Ianto. 'I've got a spare ticket if your lad wanted to join me and the girl. Wife's workin apparently.'  
'Can I tad?'

Ianto looked over and caught Jack's eyes before he responded to the abject begging at his side. He took Jack's shrug for a non committal yes. 'What time?'  
'I can pick him up at one if you like. Game doesn't start until three, gives us plenty of time to settle in and get to our seats.'  
'If I say yes.' He looked at Gareth. 'You have to have your stuff packed for camp by lunch time.'  
'I can do that.'  
'I'll bring him back after supper.' Rhys checked his phone. 'Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you later then.'

Jack watched Rhys leave and wondered at the irony of it being the child of the gentle Welshman and Gwen that his son had become best friends with. He remembered Anwen as being the child the Gwen he'd known had traded him for in another lifetime. His son had other memories of the girl. Who was he to judge which of them was right. He smiled at his family, his husband and their son, this was his world now and this was all that mattered. 'You young man can help me with some boxes in the car.'  
Gareth sighed dramatically as he rolled his eyes and followed his dad back outside. 'Why didn't we bring them in with us the first time?'  
Ruffling the boys hair Jack shrugged. 'Come on, it wont take long. Then I'm sure your tad will make you a hot chocolate or something.'  
'Okay then, I suppose I can help.'

Cassie laughed softly at the exchange as she turned to Ianto. 'This is what I can look forward to as my lot get older isn't it.'  
Ianto nodded. 'More than likely.'  
'So you two have anything planned for when you are without child for a few days?'  
'Not really, although it would be a good chance to get away for a night or two. I might look into that, thank you.'  
Cassie felt the colour drain from her face as she realised what she'd possibly just done. Ianto clearly had no idea what Jack was up to and she'd just gone and put her foot squarely in it.  
Ianto kept his face blank as he watched the badly disguised anguish on the woman's face. He knew it wasn't completely honest of him to mess with her like this, he also knew he wasn't going to stop.

Jack groaned as the alarm tossed him from his dreams followed by an eight year old child knocking at the bedroom door. Pulling the pillow over his head Jack groused at his husband. 'He doesn't get that morning thing from me you know.'  
'No.' Ianto counted, checking he had put his pajamas back on before falling asleep. 'But he does get his cheeky grin from you.' He got up and met the enthusiastic boy half way across the room. 'Come on, let your dad sleep a bit longer, you know what he's like if he wakes up too early.'  
Jack could hear the seriousness of his son as the boy agreed with his tad. Ianto's alarm was off and he had another hour or two before he had to be presentable.

Packing supervised Ianto was finally convinced Gareth only had the recommended items and not the kitchen sink in his backpack. It was going to be the first school camping trip and neither himself nor Jack had been able to go with him. He was going to miss his son. He did wonder how they were able to call staying in cabins camping but he did figure the boy was safe from dinosaurs.

Probably best neither him nor Jack were acting as parent helpers. It had been suggested by the teacher that perhaps not all the parents might be so open to two dad's tagging along. Even in 2015 and with marriage not having been about a man marrying a woman in Wales for quite some time they still faced folks who thought having two dads was a bit odd. If they only knew the half of it.

'Come on, lets go downstairs and get the cafe opened, then you can cook us some breakfast.'  
'Can I make pancakes tad?'  
He ruffled his son's hair and grinned as they boy smoothed it back down again. 'Of course you can.'  
'Is dad going to have breakfast with us?'  
'Depends on when he smells the coffee.' He went to unlock the internal door to the cafe and found it open. Investigating further he found five year old Alywn sat at a table colouring while a harassed Cassie glared at him from the cafe counter. He called out so he didn't startle her. 'What happened to your sleep in?'

'Ask Jacques Cousteau over there.'  
'Hmm, what did he do this time?'  
'He decided the goldfish really wanted to go for a swim in the bath, with the turtle.'  
'And the goldfish?' Ianto watched as she shook her head. 'Eaten by the turtle?'  
Cassie nodded. 'I got woken by two screaming children because Tut-tut ate Snoopy.'  
'And Braith?'  
'Oh she climbed into bed with her taddy and went back to sleep. This little light of my life however decided he was awake and should help me open the shop. The baby is still asleep thankfully.'  
Ianto didn't want to laugh, he remembered Gareth at five. 'I assume you told him it wasn't your turn.'  
'Apparently that didn't really matter.'

Ianto nodded as he moved over to his coffee machine. 'How about I make us a coffee and we can plot your revenge.'  
'I'm starting to wonder if I came back to work too soon. I don't have time for revenge.'  
'If you need more time we can work something out.'  
Cassie shook her head. 'Who am I kidding, I'd get bored and end up in here anyway, you may as well pay me.'  
'Well I'm very sad to hear Snoopy is no longer with us.'  
'It was a goldfish Ianto, and it didn't even do anything interesting.'  
'Still, your kids liked him, it.'  
'Apparently not as much as the turtle did.' She took the coffee he handed her and inhaled the aroma. 'I think this blend is your best yet.' She looked over at the two boys and groaned. 'He's telling your son about the goldfish isn't he.' Watching as the younger boy re-enacted the tragic demise of Snoopy.  
'Yep. Come on, lets get this place ready to open and I'll make us some pancakes.'

Checking the clock which read 1pm, Jack grinned as he watched a dark haired eight year old dash into the shop pigtails flying as she scanned the room, her father not far behind.  
Rhys nodded a greeting to Jack. 'Your boy all set then?'  
'He's been looking forward to this all morning, even the death of Snoopy wasn't enough to distract him.'  
'Snoopy?'  
'Cassie's kids fed their goldfish to the turtle.'  
Rhys shook his head. 'My Gwen never went in for pets, I want to get Anwen a cat but never mind.'  
'Someone wants a puppy but we don't exactly have a yard.' Jack looked up as Ianto approached them with a tray of coffees. 'Maybe when the boy's older we'll look at moving somewhere with a garden but right now it's convenient to live above the shop.'

Rhys chuckled as he accepted the coffee. 'I bet the commutes hard to beat.'  
'Exactly.' Jack agreed taking his own cup and kissing Ianto on the cheek for his efforts. 'My love.'  
Ianto smiled before turning to Rhys. 'Is Anwen set for camp?'  
'Yep, and lucky I'm the bloody manager at Harwoods since my Gwen was supposed to go and has gotten called to some bloody course for work for the week.'  
Jack wanted to roll his eyes knowing it probably was no such thing but he also knew it wasn't his place to say.  
Ianto however felt no such compunction. 'She go away for work a bit does she?'  
'Every now and again it seems. Often very last minute which can be dead inconvenient truth be told.' He sighed softly. 'But she's my Gwen. Even if my ma was a bit dark on my marrying her.'  
'Really?' Jack asked.  
The Welshman shrugged. 'She thought it right odd that Gwen never wanted to take my name.'

Ianto went to say something but a look from Jack stopped him. He sometimes forgot his husband had memories of another Gwen and Rhys. 'I have customers, you can bring Gareth back whenever you're ready.'  
'Right Ianto, oh, we should have another kereoke night down the local.'  
Ianto nodded as he moved away, tray in hand. Jack's voice following him.  
'I think that's an excellent idea.'  
Rhys grinned as he finished his coffee and looked around for the two children. 'Right you two monsters, hustle up, we've got a game to get to.'  
Jack grinned as his son and Anwen came rushing out of the back of the shop. 'Careful, some of these things are genuine antiques.'  
Gareth rolled his eyes. 'Come on dad, the good stuff is on the other side of the room you know that.'  
Jack laughed as he ruffled his son's hair. 'My son the future antique dealer. Make sure you mind Rhys here and have fun.'  
'Wow, you sound just like tad.' He gave his father a quick hug and waved to the others before following Rhys and Anwen out the door.

Jack watched the boy leave and moved back to Ianto. 'Apparently I sound like you.'  
Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and leaned his head on his husbands shoulder. 'You make sure he has some money in case he wants to buy a drink or his dinner?'  
'Yep.' Leaning into his Welshman. 'I tucked a twenty into his pocket.'  
Ianto snorted. 'That should give him a head start on a sugar coma.'  
'That's something to look forward to then.'


	4. Chapter 4

At a knock on the door Jack left Ianto on the couch and ran down the stairs to let Gareth back in.  
'Hi ya Jack.'  
'Rhys, he behave himself then?'  
Gareth looked up. 'Of course I did dad.' His eyes rolling before he turned back to Rhys. 'Thank you for taking me to the rugby today, it was grand.'  
Rhys grinned. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up playing the game himself.'  
'Makes sense, Ianto said he played when he was younger.'  
'He moves quick and all. Anyway I have to get home and get mine into bed and see if the wife's home yet.'  
Jack just smiled as he farewelled Rhys. Part of him wanted to tell the gentle, jovial man his wife was probably sleeping around on him. And the rest of him shut up and said nothing as he closed the door and locked it before moving back upstairs to join his family.

Monday morning Jack dropped Gareth off at school along with his bag for camp before heading back to the shop. They spent the day teasing Cassie as Ianto kept making suggestions for how they could spend their first night home alone without the boy. Until finally Cassie was fit to explode and Jack decided to put her out of her misery. He walked out into the shop and grinned at Cassie. 'Ianto, you, me, dinner tonight out, I've got it all sorted.'  
'Oh yeah. Should I get the tuxedos out then?'  
Jack grinned. 'I think that might be a good idea.'  
Cassie gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. 'Where were you thinking of taking him Jack?'  
'That's a surprise Cassie.' Jack smiled and walked away, leaving Ianto and Cassie to finish their clearing up as their day wound down.

Jack grinned at Ianto as they sat down to their private dinner for two in the suite Carys had booked them. 'You look gorgeous in your tux my love.'  
'You always look movie star good Jack.'  
'And you are a total shit.'  
'I don't know what you mean.' His tone innocent. 'But this is a lovely surprise Jack.'

Laughter moved around them as Jack reached for his husband's hand. He'd kept the specifics from Ianto who only knew they were going to be staying in a hotel for the night. 'You know exactly what I mean, that poor woman was fit to burst. You my love, are a bad man.'  
Pouring champagne into the waiting glasses Ianto smiled his Mona Lisa smile. 'Perhaps.' He purred, drawing out the vowels to accentuate his accent. 'You could always punish me later.'  
'After our massage and spa treatments I might take that under advisement.'

Pushing himself away from the table Ianto gave Jack a small half smile, one where only the right side of his lips rose. 'What time do we have to be downstairs?'  
Jack checked his watch. 'About an hour.'  
'Good.'  
Jack watched him rise to his feet and followed him with his eyes. 'Why?'  
'That gives us plenty of time to enjoy the spa pool before our massage.'  
Jack groaned. 'We have a spa bath right here.'  
'Yes but then we'll never get to our massage on time. A spa pool means other guests, which should keep you on task.' He began rifling though the bag he'd packed earlier that day.

'I don't want to share you with other guests Ianto Harkness-Jones. This is our wedding anniversary after all.'  
'Yes, but I want my massage.' He withdrew their swimming trunks and smiled at Jack. 'Is this place fancy enough that they have towels by the pool?'  
'I hope so, it's one of the top hotels in Cardiff, although, are you sure you don't to just stay here? I can be quick...'  
Ianto shook his head. 'Not something to brag about Jack.' He kept his tone light as he teased his husband.

'Hmm, Jack, this was a brilliant idea.' Ianto moaned as firm hands and hot stones moved over the knots in his shoulders and down his back. He looked over at his husband lying on the table across the room with his own masseuse.  
Jack gave an indecent moan of his own as he agreed. 'Don't forget we have seaweed wraps booked for after this.'  
Ianto smiled. 'Sounds delicious, and after that do I get to celebrate our wedding anniversary with you?' He breathed Jack's laughter in. 'I'll take that as a yes. But, who's idea was the seaweed?'  
'That was me, Carys had us booked in for a facial. Oh, yeah, that, right there, that's the spot.'  
Ianto grinned, he'd have to look at booking them in for massages more often if this was Jack's response.

Ianto felt like a giant kebab or a sushi roll, he was plastered in a seaweed and salt rub and wrapped in tinfoil. His husband lying next to him. 'How long before we get hosed down and I can take you back upstairs and have my way with you?'  
'About ten more minutes. What did you have in mind for once you do get me upstairs?'  
'Hmm, I'm thinking we dim the lights, a little background music and we get naked and have wild hotel room sex.'  
'Oh yeah.' Jack smiled. 'I think I could go along with that.'

Twenty minutes later Jack found himself being pushed against the wall as Ianto kicked their hotel room door closed before launching himself on his husband. Lips finding skin as he undressed Jack and made quick work with stripping him naked. 'I want you on the bed Jack.'  
Jack gave a throaty moan as he let Ianto move him across the room, clothes littering the floor behind them. Smiling up at his husband as the Welshman joined him on the bed he wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist. 'Are you going to have your way with me now?'  
'Yep.' Hands moving along the body now lying beneath him. 'I'm going to lay you open and spend the next few hours filling you up.'  
'Hmm.' Jack felt the slide of Ianto's cock against his own. 'I'm liking this anniversary thing so far.'  
'Letting you "arrange" a night away for us was a good idea.'  
'I'm going to book us a weekend away one of these days and it's going to work out just like I want it to.'  
'I know.' Ianto smiled as he reached for the lube he'd tucked under the pillow earlier. 'Right now I have a promise to keep.'  
Jack moaned as Ianto worked him open. 'I love how you keep your word.' Bucking his hips he panted as Ianto moved into to the filling him up half of his earlier promise. Staring into the blue eyes above him as they moved together, soft pants and mumbled cries of pleasure echoing around them.

Sunlight streaming into the room woke Jack as Ianto stirred beside him. Stretching he felt the dull ache in his lower back that reminded him of how they had spent most of the previous evening.  
Ianto rolled over. 'Why are the curtains open?'  
'I think that was because someone wanted to fuck me in the window so anyone who looked up could see exactly who I belong to. If I recall correctly.'  
Ianto groaned then grinned. 'Oh yeah.' Marriage to Jack had encouraged him to becoming a much braver man than he'd ever hoped to be. 'What time's check out?'  
'Ten, you hungry? We could order in.'  
'Hungry yes, but not for bacon and eggs.' He brushed his fingertips along Jack's collar bone. 'I would much rather have you instead.' Lips followed the path made by his fingers. 'Or you could always have me.'

Walking into Harkness-Jones Coffee and Collectables Jack grinned as Carys and Cassie both looked up. He kissed Ianto and nodded. 'Go on, put the poor girl out of her misery.' He patted his arse and watched him walk away. 'And I'd love a coffee.' He called across the room before heading to his office.

Carys met him half way across the room and grinned as she watched her boss easing into his chair. 'I'd ask but if the smile on your face is any indication I don't think I need to.'  
'Ordinarily I'm not one to kiss and tell.' He frowned at her laughter. 'Okay then. It was brilliant if you must know and I think he might even let me book the next one all by myself.'  
'That good.'  
'Yep.'  
Carys rolled her eyes at the very Ianto like grin on Jack's face as she shook her head.

Cassie was unable to contain herself as Ianto slowly made his way to the coffee counter. 'So?'  
'So?' Ianto asked, keeping his expression blank.  
'Oh that is so not fair, I have three kids. I need some vicarious romance.'  
He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'And that's all your getting.'  
'Ooh you cad Ianto Harkness-Jones.'  
'Only if I was to kiss and tell my dear.'

She rolled her eyes as he started making coffees and setting them on a tray. He gave her his trademark half smile before moving towards Jack with their coffees. 'Thank you for helping Carys organise everything for us.'  
She frowned. 'What? How did you? When did you find out?'  
He grinned. 'Oh I always knew, I know everything.' He walked away, pausing to look back at her. 'Besides, it was my idea in the first place.'


End file.
